The Consquences of Hidden Secrets
by book lover forever 96
Summary: What happens when your secrets are published and shared with the once close to you? Find out what the Cullens do when it happens.
1. Preface

**I do not own any characters. SM owns all. Idea came from ****lealover1** and Wolfman. TFF. I do not mean to steal any ideas.  


On the first day back at school after an amazing summer with the Cullens, Bella, Alice, and Edward made their way to the gym with the rest of the school.

"Alice, did you see this happening?" Bella asked scared.

"No I haven't. I can't see what is happening in the next few weeks. It's like there is too much indecision. Edward what do you think about this?" Asked a worried Alice.

"I think we should go with the flow. I can't find anything in the minds of the teachers and principal."

So they sat in the front with Angela and Ben a few rows back.

"I have called you here because I received a package of books that demanded that we read as a school. So I have decided to cancel classes and sit here to read. You are to spend every day except lunch. evenings and the weekends here. I want no…" Mr. Greene started to say before he was interrupted by the gym door banging open.

"Emmett, baby, couldn't you have walked in quietly?" Rosalie in an irritated voice.

"But how would they know that we have arrived?"

"Emmett, anyone would know it was you. Use your brain." Jasper said in a bored voice.

"You missed something important Jasper. Emmett has no brain. If he had one, he would have used it this summer when we went camping." Bella said shocking the entire Cullen clan. She just insulted Emmett and was afraid of him doing something to harm her. No matter what happened Bella knew that Emmett would not hurt her.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled as he ran up to hug her. Everyone around them were shocked. Mr Greene was pissed that someone interrupted him.

"Emmett put her down." Surprising Rosalie said. Everyone knew about how she hated Bella.

"Fine." Emmett wined like a little kid.

It was dead quiet as the rest of the Cullen clan sat down. Emmett sat on the floor leaning against Rosalie's legs and Jasper sat beside Alice hugging her to his chest.

Mr Greene cleared his throat again. "Now as I was saying, nothing leaves the school. We will have some other people showing up later but for now who wants to start?"

Angela raised her hand. Mr Greene handed her the book and she started to read.

_**"Preface**_

_**I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like**** this."**_

"Who would think about how they would die?" Alice asked

"I don't know. But keep reading." Bella said even though she had her suspicions.

_**"I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter..."**_

Jasper was worried that he was the hunter until Edward read his mind and instantly denied that possibility.

_**"... and he looked pleasantly back at me.**_

_**Surly it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved."**_

_"_Whoever this is, is right. It is a good way to go." Jasper said.

"Yeah but it is also morbid. Who would do this to themselves?" Emmett asked the question that many were afraid to ask.

Bella stayed quiet. She had a feeling that these books were about her and her life after she decided to move to Forks. Edward noticed that she was unusually quiet but didn't question.

_**"Noble, even. That ought to count for something."**_

"I think I know who this is about." Bella said so quietly that only the vampires could hear.

"What do you mean Bella?" Rosalie asked civilly.

"I have my suspicions." The clan was confused. "I will explain later. Right now pay close attention to the details."

_**"I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks..."**_

Everyone in the gym froze. From what they just read they knew it was one of their classmates.

Realization hit the Cullens hard.

"You mean.." Alice started but was too shocked to finish.

"Yeah. These books are my life in Forks." Bella explained.

_**"...I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers your dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end."**_

"Bella, you are so self-sacrificing that it is starting to be unhealthy." Edward whispered in her ear.

"But you love it so you can't complain." Bella said.

_**"****The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me."**_

Nobody commented.

"Who wants to read next?" Angela asked.

Mike raised his hand and received the book.

"The next chapter is..."


	2. AN

Sorry for the late update. My internet has decided to stop working right when I needed it most. The next update won't happen for a few more days. I will try to update when I can. Thanks for your support!

book lover forever 96


End file.
